Tears in Heaven
by Happyme
Summary: This story is an alternative to Ah! My Goddess what if it were Peorth and not Belldandy to grant Keiichi's wish. "Who are you?" (Chapter 6: A Friend to be)
1. Default Chapter

A\N: I don't own any of Ah! My Goddess what's so ever. Also this story is about one Goddess's search and curiosity of love and one man's fear and avoidance of love and the challenges they must face to recover it.  
  
  
  
Tears in Heaven  
  
In the hearts of heaven......  
  
Belldandy: But my Lord it should be me who should receive this call not her! (She said in a worried and persuasive tone)  
  
God: Please understand Belldandy this is for your own good.(God said calmly)  
  
Belldandy: But why?! What's to understand?! All I don't understand is why it should be her and not me? Wasn't it to be me to grant his wish? But why her, she's not even on the Goddess Relief Office were I work. She's from the Earth Help Center a rival office!  
  
God: But she is your friend isn't she . Why worry about one call, I promise that the next one will be answered by you.  
  
But Belldandy wasn't persuaded, she didn't listen to a word he was saying. She didn't want another, she would rather sacrifice every last one in the world forever just to answer this one important call. She knelt down in both knees and begged him, to grant this one persons wish .  
  
Belldandy: Please my Lord I beg of you let me grant this wish, please I beg of you. I don't want to grant another, please just this once. Please......  
  
God: I'm very sorry Belldandy but my answer is still no. I know why you want to grant this wish so badly; it's about the boy isn't it.  
  
Belldandy was shocked when she heard this, she knew sooner or later he would find out, but she doesn't understand the reason why she couldn't grant his wish. She tried to speak, but he quickly stopped her.  
  
Belldandy: But my Lord.....  
  
God: Please Belldandy listen to what I have to say first. I knew after you met the boy and went back up to heaven that you would find a way to meet him again. After you went back up to heaven, you worked very hard in Yggdrasil. Everyday you would sneak into the observation room after schools was done and watched him as he grows with every chance you've got. After you graduated you were sent to the Goddess Relief office to grant the wishes of other people. Their you planned and set about arranging things so you would in a position to grant his wish. You would work through the hours setting and resetting the computers all just to grant this one boys wish.  
  
As he finished his words, Belldandy immediately stand up, her eyes were almost filled with tears. She can no longer hold the long frustration in her heart any longer.  
  
Belldandy: But why my Lord why?! What did I ever do to deserve this?! Yes I admit that I sneaked into the observation everyday! I admit that I rigged up the computers so it would be I to grant his wish. Yes all you said was true, but tell me what's so wrong about it?! I only (sniff)... wanted to see him face to face one more time....I (sniff)...only wanted to hear his voice for the very last time. Tell me what's so wrong about it. Tell...(sniff)...me what's......(sniff) so wrong.....about...it......please....(sniff)...tell... me....  
  
She cried out all the sadness and frustration in her heart. Her tears streaming down her cheeks, unable control her tears any longer. She covered her eyes with her hands and kneeling back down the floor. The Lord just sat there looking at her with pity and understanding. He softly called her name.... God: Belldandy don't you see, all those things you did was the reason why I can't let you see him.  
  
Slowly Belldandy looked up to him, her face was wet with her tears. Her mind still filled with unanswered questions.  
  
Belldandy: What do you mean? Is it because I broke some of the rules is that it?!  
  
God: No the reasons I can't let you see him is not because you broke some rules. Yes what you did was wrong but understandable. But that is not the real reason...  
  
Belldandy's eyes were now looking directly at him wanting to know the answer.  
  
Belldandy: Please...tell...me.  
  
God: The real reason is because of your unhealthy obsession for this boy. I fear this obsession you have for him will bring dire consequences for the both of you.  
  
Belldandy couldn't beleive what she was hearing, everyday she would dream of the day she could finally meet him and grant his greatest desires and make him happy, to make him happy. But in the end, even her own wish can't be granted. But her delicate heart just won't accept fact, she tried to explain but to no avail.  
  
Belldandy: Please my lord let me ex......  
  
God: Please Belldandy that is enough . It has already been decided it would be Peorth who would be the one to grant the boys wish. You may now leave Belldandy. I am very sorry.  
  
As Belldandy sadly walked slowly out the door tears still going down her cheeks. Waiting or should I say snooping on her, were her two sisters, Urd the eldest, and Skuld the youngest of the three. As they waited/snooped on her they have overheard Belldany's conversation with the Lord. As they listened the two sisters were getting very worried as to were the conversation was going. They heard Belldandy arguing, shouting, and crying in front of the Lord all at the same time, even the two sisters never saw Belldandy do all those things at the same time, it was a very shocking experience indeed.  
  
Skuld: Urd what's going on? I never heard or even seen elder sister get so upset like this before, and who is this boy the Lord was talking about.(she said worriedly to her eldest sister)  
  
Urd: I really don't know Skuld, I just don't know. But as for the boy.........  
  
Before Urd could explain, she heard the door slowly opened. There she saw Belldandy coming out still weeping after the predicament.  
  
Skuld: Sister!  
  
Urd: Belldandy! Are you alright  
  
As they approached her Belldandy suddenly clasped on to the arms of her eldest sister, weeping on her chest. Belldandy: Sister!!!!  
  
Urd: Bell...  
  
Following her instincts as the Eldest of the three, she tried to calm her down, soothing down her long peanut-butter hair.  
  
Urd: Shhh...it's alright..it's alright..just let it all out (sigh)...Skuld lets take her home .  
  
As skuld looked at her elder sister, what else can she do.  
  
Skuld: Yes...lets take her home.  
  
So they left, as soon as they came back, they took her to her apartment and slowly put her down her bed. Only a minute past, then Belldandy slowly cried her self to sleep. Urd the took her handkerchief and carefully wiped away her tears, then left her be, switching of the light and closed the door slowly behind her. As Urd walked into the living room she saw Skuld waiting for her in the sofa.  
  
Skuld: So how is she ?(She asked worriedly)  
  
Urd: (sigh) She's fine, she just cried herself to sleep,....poor Bell.  
  
Skuld then moved a little signaling her to sit beside her.  
  
Skuld: Urd will she be all right? Looking at her sister for an answer.  
  
Urd then laid her hand on Skulds right shoulder assuring her she will be fine.  
  
Urd: Don't you worry she'll be old happy self in time, just not for today.  
  
As they sat down Skuld was quickly reminded about the boy, who Belldandy and the Lord were talking about. Wondering to herself she tried to think of a reason but failed to produce an answer. She then asked Urd hoping to get her question to be answered.  
  
Skuld: Urd ?  
  
Urd: Hmmm, yes?  
  
Skuld: I was wondering, who is this boy they were talking about, and why is it that elder sister would do anything to see him again?  
  
Urd was startled at first, thinking if it would be right to tell her everything she knows about him. Looking back at her, she taught about and decided that Skuld was just too young to really understand. So she explained everything to her but in little less detail.  
  
Urd: You really want to know?  
  
Skuld: Yes ! I really do! (Looking back at her with anticipation.)  
  
Urd: (Sigh) Skuld I will only explain this to you once and only once, so if I were you I'll wold listen carefully and be quite. OK?  
  
Skuld: OK.  
  
Urd: Good. Now for your question as to who the boy is...weeell...to put so you'll understand is that he is a childhood friend of our sister Belldandy, before you were even born. To make it short Bell accidentally made a promise to him, and as you know that is against the rules unless certified too. So Bell was forced to erase his memory and went back to heaven.  
  
Skuld: Then why does elder sister want to meet this boy again?  
  
Urd: That I can't answer since I really don't know why she would want to meet him so badly? All I know is that Peorth is going to grant this boys wish and Bell's not.  
  
But their were things that puzzled her firstly why in the world of all the Goddess's in heaven would it have to be her of all people? Why indeed ?  
  
Skuld: Yes I already heard that but why Peorth why not some other Goddess to grant his wish.  
  
Urd: Well I really don't know . But I did hear that as soon as Peorth heard that there was an opening to Bell's next wish grantee and that it was the boy she quickly volunteered to do it. As much as I know her maybe she volunteered so she could get extra credit. You do know how she always brags that the Earth Help Center is the greatest and gives the best service.  
  
But Skuld wasn't satisfied.  
  
Skuld: Maybe. But then again their are many people out their whom will get their wish granted. And besides she is Bell's friend. Maybe their's a connection to all this ?  
  
Urd: Well you may be right. Peorth was always the curios type, she was always asking questions about human love, what's it like, how it feels, and stuff. Maybe Bell told her about him after she went back up to heaven. Maybe she volunteered so she could meet this guy and ponder as to what's in this guy that is so special that made Bell go gaga over him or something. Besides what else can she do to make her volunteer?  
  
Skuld: Then can we do?  
  
Urd: Nothing of coarse! It's beyond are hands, what's done is done, the decision is final. Besides after the wish is granted will just ask her to come with us and tell Bell all about it, it's the least she can do. Maybe that would cheer Bell up. So any more question?  
  
Skuld: No. I guess your right. I was just a bit too worried I guess.  
  
too be continued 


	2. Change of Fate

Change of Fate  
  
The Observetion room in Heaven...  
  
The time of waiting is coming to an end as one Goddess is eagerly watching, patiently waiting for that one faithful call, that will unknowingly change their lives forever. In the Observation room she eagerly watches him, feeling the aura of the wish of her wish grantee. She slowly walks around in circles at the observeation table, her right hand slightly touching her chin while the other as the support, studying her client, wondering to herself as to what's to come.  
  
Peorth: So this is the boy Bell was always talking about as a child. I always did wonder as to who the boy was. He's everything that Bell said he was. He has jet-black hair, short for his age, but still kinda cute in a sense. I really want to know as to what Belldandy saw in this guy. She said he was a good, kind, gentle, and generous person. Then again if he wasn't he wouldn't be in our list now would he.  
  
She suddenly twirled around and immedietly sat on her seat anxious to meet him. She let out a giggle looking at him at the screen with ancipation.  
  
Peorth: I can't wait to meet you Keiichi Morisato, maybe from you I'll finally get the answers to my questions.  
  
She then started to stand up from her chair and get ready for his call.  
  
Peorth: I'll be waiting for you. (she said while letting out a smile and blew a kiss at his image in the screen.)  
  
The Motor Club, Nekomi Kodai dorm  
  
Keichi Morisato was just an ordinary college student, a bit short for his age and had a tough love life in the past, causing him to be an almost complete paranoid when it comes to women, almost since as long as their ordinary, innocent, and friendly women it's ok with him. But if their flirtatious, not so innocent, wearing almost completely nothing, and beyond the ordinary that's were he begins to be a bit edgy and nervouse. Keiichi was left all alone in the motor club dorm on a Saturday night, to answer the phone. While the others were gone either to their girlfriends or to go to a part time job or what ever.  
  
Keiichi: Yes, Tamiya-Senpai had to go to a part time job. Yeah I'll tell him you called. Okay Good-bye. (Sigh) This just really sucks! (he said in irritation, while putting the phone down.). Why can't they buy an answering machine for once. I'm sick and tired of baby-sitting this phone! (He said in disdain.)  
  
Tamiya:(Flashback) Make sure you take care of things while we're away!!!  
  
Keiichi: Hmp. Yeah I'm taking care of things all right. (He said sarcasticly.)  
  
As he finished complaining he heard a low, angry growl signaling that he was hungry.  
  
Keichii: That reminds me, I haven't had dinner yet. Well since theirs nothing to eat in here might as well order out.  
  
Wearily he picked up the phone and grabbed a tin booklet filled with nothing more but telephone numbers of restaurants. He started paging through the booklet searching for the best restaurant that had at least affordable food. As he searched he finally chose the Mandarin Restaurant their food was cheap, affordable and delicious all the same. He dialed the number and ordered out.  
  
Worker: Hello this is the Mandarin restaurant. Can I help you?  
  
Keiichi: Uhm, hello I'd like to order one Beef Curry and one large coke, no ice please.  
  
Worker: I'm sorry but we only take delivaries up to six pm.  
  
Keiichi: We'll all right thanks anyway.  
  
He put the phone down then dialed again at another restaurant. This time no one answered. The next one didn't even do deliveries. Keiichi: Isn't their a restaurant that delivers decent food!(He shouted.Almost slamming the phone down of frustration) Keiichi: OK this is it if this next one doesn't deliver food or whatever, I'm going out to eat.  
  
So picking up the phone again he dialed one last time.  
  
Keiichi: Ah hello. I...  
  
Peorth: Yes yes yes yes yeeeees! This is the Earth Help Center!  
  
Keiichi: What? (He said in confusion.)  
  
Peorth: I've been waiting for your call for soooo long? (She said in excitement.)  
  
Peorth: I'll be with you in just a second!  
  
Keiichi: (click) Wait! Hello hello hello hello?  
  
As Keiichi was busy wondering as to what was that all about. A camera at the top of a near by drawer started to flash randomly and with one last flash, a bevy of rose petals instantly came out of nowhere and a beautiful woman came with it. Amazingly though Keiichi didn't look back at the flashes thinking they were just reflections of lights outside the window that happens from time to time. The woman that came out from the flashes had evenly cut hair, cut levelly at shoulder length and long strand of hair in the middle at back of her hair. She was almost half-naked (Clothes description think of the black thing she wears. Sorry I stink at describing clothes.). She had rose tainted eyes and a blue diamond shaped marking in the middle of her forhead. She slowly approuched him, observing first her surroundings then stopped near him.  
  
Keiichi: Hello hello?  
  
Peorth: Hello.  
  
Keiichi: Hel...lo?  
  
He quickly turned around as to where the voice came from. And what he saw wasn't what he had in mind.  
  
Keiichi: Whoa! Who in the world are you? And how did you get in here anyway? (He said while also dropping the phone and immediately pushing his back through the wall.)  
  
Peorth: How do you? (She said with enthusiasm, kneeling down as to were he was.  
  
Keiichi: Wha-wha-wha-wha-?  
  
Peorth: You can't beleive how nice it is to finally meet you in person. I have sooo many questions to ask you.(she said while slowly leaning close to his face.)  
  
Keiichi was getting very nervouse, trying very hard to staw away from her. He could already feel her breathing hitting his face, coming closer and closer.  
  
Peorth: Opps I almost forgot to introduce myself.(She immidietly standed up and did one of her exotic poses.) Peorth: I'm of from the Earth Help Center, Goddess First Class, Second Category. I'm the Goddess Peorth.(She then gave him one of her cards.)  
  
Keiichi shakingly reached out for the card, and read its contents.  
  
Keiichi: Earth Help Canter, Goddess First Class, Second Category. Goddess Peorth. She has got to be kidding me. I don't how she got in here in the first place, but this has got to be a joke.  
  
He started to lighten up a bit thinking it was just some sick joke, so he played along with it.  
  
Keiichi: Uhmmm. Help...like what?(Trying to be calm)  
  
Peorth: I will grant you one wish.(putting her finger gently on his nose and staring close at his eyes.). But I can only grant one.  
  
Keiichi: (Backing up from her a bit). Are you saying that... I can wish for anything I want.  
  
Peorth: Yes, I can grant you anything your hearts desire. (She said seductively)  
  
Keiichi: Either this is a dream or Tamiya-Senpai is playing a trick on me. They may not know everything but they do know that I'm to scared to get a girlfriend or talk to one for that matter. So they're using her to make fun of me.  
  
Peorth: No really it's true I am a real live Goddess and I'm here to grant you your wish. And I don't understand about you being scared to get a girlfriend business.(She said in true curiosity)  
  
Keiichi: What the... How did she do... Maybe it's just a coincidence, I mean she really can't read mind right.(he said in doubt.)  
  
Keiichi: You mean you can't tell?  
  
Peorth: Oh please tell me I've always been wondering about human love and how they select their love to be. Please tell me.(She pleaded, clasping her hand together.)  
  
Keiichi was still in disbelief.  
  
Keiichi: Either she's the real deal or just a really good actress. Keiichi looked at her again, by the way she looked, she's really is seriouse.  
  
Keiichi: But she seems so seriouse about this. Well what do I have to lose. (Sigh) Then please stand up for a moment.  
  
So they standed up  
  
Keiichi: As you can see it's because of my height.  
  
Peorth: ...Your height? Really!? What does height got to do with anything? Why would something like that hinder you from getting a girlfriend?  
  
Keiichi: (Sigh) I give up.(then sat back at the floor.)  
  
Keiichi: Man she looked really serious when she says that. Could it be that what she said about herself and the wish is true... I wonder if...  
  
Keiichi: So can I tell you my wish now? Might as well give it a shot?  
  
Peorth: So have you decided on what to wish for?  
  
Keiichi: Yes, I wish...  
  
Peorth: Wait!( she halted him). Before you say your wish could you do me a facor.  
  
Keiichi: Weeell...sure. I...guess so. What is it?  
  
Peorth: After you say your wish could you tell me everything you know on how to get a girlfriend on this world. Especially on the subject about height. (She said innocently.)  
  
Keiichi: Aaahhh sure. I have a strange feeling she's not kidding. Ok here goes nothing.  
  
He standed up, cleared his voice and said his wish out loud.  
  
Keiichi: I wish a Goddess like you...(Suddenly pointing his finger at her.)... to be by my side forever.(He said while, then put his right hand to the back of his head.). But really now the joke's over. And besides such a wish can't and will not be granted. It's just impossible. So you can tell Tamiya and the others the funs over Ms. Peorth if...that is...your...name.  
  
But as he looked at her a a huge bright beam of light went directly to her, piercing the ceiling and causing one big hole. Her head looked high above the ceiling, her body floating in the air and everthing in the room except for Keiichi started to float and swirl around her.  
  
Keiichi: Whoa! Hey wait a second...  
  
As the light show was over everything was back in place except for the ceiling which has one big hole in the center. Keiichi quickly recovered from the events that just happened. His line of sight was begining to clear...  
  
Keiichi: What just happened? (His voice still a little groggy)  
  
Keiichi: Was it all a dream...  
  
He stopped in mid sentence, as his vision clears everything was taking, Everything including the Goddess herself. He saw the same beautiful, curiose young woman in the skimpy oufits, kneeling beside his laid down body, smiling at him. But he some how noticed she had changed, he could tell by looking at the expression in her eyes. Dismissing the tought he slowly sitted up straight.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth what just happened right now. (His right hand in his forhead.)  
  
Peorth: Your wish has been approved by the Heaven and the Lord God. (She said still looking strangely at him.)  
  
Keiichi: Oh really. So it it was approved... My wish...appr... . What!!! It was approved!? You mean the one about you staying here with me forever!? (He said in total shock and panic.)  
  
Peorth: Yes.  
  
Keiichi: What!? Th-this is all so messed up. I was only kidding! Isn't their a way to take it back.  
  
Peorth: I'm sorry but once a wish has been approved it cannot be cancelled unless proven so. The Ultimate Force that enforces approved wishes is immense. Nobody can go against it. And...(She was slowly coming close to him.)  
  
Keiichi: And? (His body was begining to stiffen)  
  
Peorth: And besides, now I don't have to ask you those questions right away. (Her eyes were locked with his and coming closer and closer.). Since...I'll be staying here with you...forever.(She said, seductively) She was coming closer to him, their lips almost touching one another, but before their lips met Keichi instantly standed up and scooted away from her.  
  
Keiichi: Hey ho-hold on a minute their, le-lets not be rash. Now I-I-I know your curiose about how we do-do things here. Bu-but I'm I'm I'm not your type of guy. Really.(He said in total panick, backing away from her.) Peorth: Then why did you make such a wish. (she said, while coming to him)  
  
Keiichi: I-I did but it was all a joke a mi-missunderstanding. I thought you were just jo-joking about you granting me a wish.  
  
But as he tried to get away from her, his back bumped in to a solid wall. It was the end of the line for him. Peorth slowly came to him, leaning her body on him. Keiichi was trapped nowhere to run or hide.  
  
Peorth: Sorry but all wishes are final. Just give me chance. Besides aren't I beautiful enough for you, at least that I know.  
  
Keiichi: Bu-but I'm not the kind of person yo-your looking for.(he said in fright, his body shaking uneasily.)  
  
Peorth: We'll just...have to wait and see.(She whispered to him)  
  
Keiichi: No-now listen here Pe-Peorth.(he said, trying to nudge her off.).  
  
Theres just o-one more thing why you can't stay here with me. This dorm is a ma-males only dorm, in other words women aren't aloud period! If you were discovered here with me, I'll be kicked out of the dorm!(He said matter of factly.)  
  
He suddenly heard some people clinbing up the stares at a fast pace.  
  
Keiichi: Oh no! Here they come! (he said in panic). Peorth I beg of you please hi...  
  
The door suddenly flew open and the all of the club members quickly came in.  
  
Keiichi: Oh no! Here they come! (He said in panic). Peorth I beg of you please hi...To late.  
  
The door suddenly flew open and the all of the club members quickly came in.  
  
Tamiya: Hey, Morisato did you take care of things while we were gone!?  
  
All of the club members suddenly stopped and gazed at the sight they were seeing. They saw Keiichi leaning on his back on the wall and was holding a very beautiful and atractive woman on his hands who wore almost nothing but in some kind of strange bathing suit or somehing. And in that position they tought they were almost about to kiss each other with passion. Everybody was in shock not only was it so unexpected. It was almost impoassible tfor his to happen especialy to Keiichi. No one could say anything except for Tamiya who has only one thing in mind.  
  
Keiichi: Oh he, he. Hi guys...lo-look its not what yo think re-really I was just here to-to...  
  
Tamiya: Keiichi.(He said in a low creepy tone). Those whoe break dorm rules...  
  
Keiichi: Those wh-who break dorm rules...I'm doomed. (He said in a low tone.)  
  
Tamiya: Are Expelled!!!  
  
Too be continued  
  
A\N: Also I want to say hello to Eubert, Wendy, Avinash and all the other 3- Brito people. 


	3. The Road Home

A\N: I do not own Ah! MY Goddess. This is the new format I hope this is okay. I could have put this on already 2 weeks ago but alas school waits for no one and is very unforgiving when it comes to projects.  
  
The Road Home  
  
They immediately grabbed Keiichi, Peorth, and some of Keiichi's things out the door and dropped them both painfully on the sidewalk. "Once you've found another place to live we'll send you the rest of your stuff!". Slamming the door behind them.  
  
"That went perfectly well don't you think so." Peorth said, trying to cheer him up. Practically unaware on the predicament they where in.  
  
"Yeah right." Keiichi answered with optimism, his mind in a total slump on what to do.  
  
His fruastrations was abruptly checked by Peorth who some how regarded him with eyes filled with guilt and pity, and thought of what she had done to cause him so much grief. Slowly she approached him, and tried to comfort his troubled mind. She reached for his hand, genltly rubbed the back of his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Keiichi if cause you so much pain. Don't worry I'm sure we could find a place to stay, and besides at least you still have mee..eee  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, Keiichi suddenly moved away from her a little, that almost made Peorth fall flat on the floor." Will you please stop that. Keiichi demanded, his cheeks tainted red with embarrassment.  
  
"What do you mean stop doing that? I was only trying to comfort you, since you looked so sad. You ran away as if you were afraid of me."  
  
But Keiichi didn't answer her, for one moment there was a silence between them, then Keiichi said slowly. "I'm sorry Peorth I didn't mean to be rude to you. I'm not really afraid of you, it's just that I had some problems in the past that's all."  
  
"Problems? What kind of problems?" Peorth said, confused.  
  
"Look enough about me for now and get back to the situation we are in right now. We're here in the middle of the street with no place to stay and no place to go and I have no idea on what to do." He said in disappointment, trying to avoid anymore questions about his past or his life.  
  
"Don't worry Keiichi I'm sure we'll see this through, especially since the Ultimate Force is with us." Peorth reassured him.  
  
"Ultimate Force? What do you mean by that." "You see, if it appears that the two of us will either be separated or in trouble, it starts working. And I'm sure the Ultimate Force we'll help us." Peorth answered reassuringly.  
  
Keiichi slowly looked at her, unexpected hope flared in his eyes. "Do you honestly think so?"  
  
"Yes, I know the Ultimate Force will never let us down. I'm sure of it." Peorth assured him.  
  
Keiichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, here he was talking to a Goddess talking about some Ultimate Force that could some how save help them with all of their troubles. But with all the options he had what else those he have to lose. "Huh. I guess your write maybe we could pull this through. (Sigh) What do we have to lose." Keiichi said, his mind trying to calculate his options from zero to none. He started to stand up and approached her, lending out his hand. As his face looked away from her."Come on lets go, times wasting (Ehem) we have a long trek ahead of us before we could find a place to live in." Peorth just stared at him for a while. "We'll what are you waiting for lets go. You did say that you'd be by my side forever? Keiichi said jokingly.  
  
"He's very interesting indeed." She thought.  
  
To Keiichi's surprise she didn't take his hand instead she shot herself right to him. Clasping her hands to his neck, almost making him go out of balance and fall flat on the ground. "That's the spirit Keiichi!. She chimed. I'll get you through this I promise!"  
  
Keiichi nudged her of him trying to contain Peorths excitement. I know your happy, but ca-can you please stop hugging me like that. I'm really not used...to those kinds of things yet." He's face blushed.  
  
Peorth just giggled at his amusing reaction, some how finding it to be very interesting. "What's so funny?" Keiichi said, very agitated. "You know you're kinda cute when you get all embarrassed like that." Peorth replied toying him."  
  
Keiichi walked into the garage to get his BMW with a sidecar grumbling to himself something about her being to easy going and being so flirtatiously naive. "Ok, ok enough with the wise cracks and let's go."  
  
"Oh alright." Peorth responded still giggling to herself.  
  
"You can sit in the sidecar" Keiichi said, directing her to it. But before she could climb in, Keiichi noticed that Peorth wasn't really casually dressed in both terms of standing out from the other human beings of the planet and in terms of being too erotically distracting. " Uh, Peorth could you do something about your clothes? You might draw out some attention with that." Keiichi requested.  
  
"Oh really, I didn't realize that my clothes were distracting." Peorth said innocently, looking down her clothes.  
  
"Really, why is that." He questioned, knowing he'll get a very weird answer.  
  
"Well, I thought all women on this world wear clothes such as these. Don't they?" Questioning him back.  
  
"Not exactly." His right hand covering his face. His smile a little unpleasant, but unnoticed by Peorth. "Funny, but I almost always saw women wearing such outfits on your worlds comic books. They even described such things on your world's books, sometimes even in your TV sets. Peorth said  
  
"What in the world is this Goddess been doing in Heaven reading pornographic books and looking at pornographic comic books and films! What in blazes are the people really doing up there anyway? He thought in shock and amazement. Well the women on this planet don't, just...i-in some...types of occasions, but not always in public. And besides you shouldn't always believe on stuff you see or read on a book or in the TV. It's usually filled with propaganda and utter nonsense." He explained, as if trying to lecture her.  
  
"Hmm, well if you say so, then I guess I could change into something different."  
  
But Keiichi didn't hear her response, still busy on talking to himself, thinking on what to do with her clothes. "Man what to do, there's no store for miles selling clothes at this hour. But even if there were I don't have the money..." He was quickly halted by a strange kind of light glowing right near him. "Peorth what in the world...are..you ..Doing.  
  
He gazed at her in amazement as Peorth's clothes instantly changed. She was now wearing one of those tight red women shirts or something (Ugh I just suck at this: (.) Maong pants and a pair of black leather boots.  
  
She immediately gave him one of her poses. "So Keiichi will this do?"  
  
"Wow that's beautiful. No! Wha-what I meant was what did you do. I mean how did you change so fast like that.  
  
"Oh thats easy I just changed the matter of the dress in an atomic level, changing it into what ever I want." Peorth explained. "Well lets go, come on." taking Keiichi's hand and leading him into the motorbike.  
  
"Don't say that like it's an easy thing." He murmured, as Peorth was tugging him along. "Ok, ok hold your horses I'm going, I'm going just let go of me."  
  
So they got on to the bike and went on their way going to who knows where.  
  
"Sorry but I really can't, till next time then." The man said and slamed the door hard, almost enough to have awakened the whole neighborhood.  
  
"Huh. What an unfriendly guy he is. (Sigh)This is the tenth place we've been through and no one seemed to want us around." Keiichi said, leaning his back on a wall nearly giving up hope.  
  
Peorth was almost about to cry noticing the trouble she was giving him. "I'm sorry...it's all my fault that you were kicked out of the dorms." Tears almost flooding her eyes. But Keiichi tried to assure her that everything was all right. "It's okay you don't have to cry I still got some leads I'm sure we could find a place to live in for a while."  
  
As she heard his words she started to brighten up a little. "Really (Sniff)" She said in considerable surprise. "Yes really. Besides it was part of my fault to not have believed that you were a Goddess and made such a wish. So it means I have as much fault as you have. So you don't have to cry we're in this together Ok."  
  
"Ok". Wiping of the tears off her eyes.  
  
The two went down the staircase, half-disappointed but still filled with hope in finding a place to stay. As they descended down the stairs Keiichi noticed a near by vending machine and a bench on the next side of the street.  
  
"Say Peorth lets rest for a while, I'm sure your exhausted with all this running around, why don't we have a drink while I think of some places we could go. There's a bench on the other side just sit and take a brake while I get the drinks." He offered, taking some money on his pocket.  
  
"Uhm, Sure." She agreed, as she went and seated herself on a bench.  
  
A minute later he carried two cans of hot coffee giving one to Peorth. "Here but be careful it's still a bit hot. " Peorth held it in both tips of the can. "Thank you" As she looked at Keiichi sitting at the other end of the bench far away from her. She looked at him opening his can, holding it carefully with his gloved hands. She wondered to herself as to what he was thinking of her.  
  
"He's very strange, he reacts so differently from the other humans of this world. I wonder what he thinks of me? Is he afraid of me or maybe he thinks that I'm a Goddess that he won't come close to me. I could just read his mind but he might get angry with me. Ahh, I know!" Peorth thought, she cleared out her throat and tried to ask.  
  
"Keiichi?" "Yes?" Thinking on what to say she thought of taking it slow. "So have you thought of a place to stay?."  
  
"Well, there might be a few of my friends places we could go maybe they could help." Keichi answered letting out a sigh, taking another sip at the coffee.  
  
"That's good." She said in a low voice. Peorth took one big swig at her coffee, taking a deep breath and said. "Keiichi why are you afraid of me?"  
  
Keiichi immediately spat out his drink dropping hias drink on the ground. "Wha-what? I'm not afraid of you. Wha-what ga-gave you that idea. I already said that before I'm just...well.. uhm..." But Peorth cut him off. "Then why won't go near me." Every time she asked a question Peorth would come closer to him as Keiichi was running out of room on the bench.  
  
"Well...th-thats...a-a-a... "Why do you grow cold when I even just slightly touch you and try to get away from me like a scared little rabbit." Can you tell me why? "We-well...yo-you se-e...  
  
Keiichi was in a tight spot, he tried to slip away from her, but was trapped between the bench and by her. Her head bent closer to him, her lips curved devilishly. Keiichi tried to open his mouth to protest, but when he saw Peorth's amused gaze. It told him clearly that she was well aware of his scared discomfort. Keichi's lips tightened as he was presented with the unwanted memory of the slim arms that had wound themselves abot his neck and the warm body that had been pressed intimately close, remembering his awful past. Eating him up trying to destroy every bit sanity left of him.  
  
Keiichi recalled his past of pain and horror triggered by Peorth's actions, begging to make them stop. "Stop it...stop it...no more...stop it..." Pleading beneath his breath, he tried to thrust the images away. But it only served to be a reminder filled darkness, filled with agony and pain. His cries were nothing but a mere whisper carried out by the wind barely heard by Peorth or any one else.  
  
Peorth wasn't going to release him until he answers her questions. Knowing all to well that he was very frightened. But confident that she was not hurting him, thinking what she's doing is not wrong in a sense. Yes it was neither tormenting nor painful. But to Keiichi's mind there was enough pain and suffering to last a lifetime.  
  
Peorth lay her right hand on his cheek caressing him teasing him until he answered her. "Please tell me why, I won't release you until you tell me. You know I could do this all night if I have to. To an ordinary man in this world this would be pleasing. But knowing you it's quite different. Her rose-red mouth curved and she ran a finger down the length of his jaw. Hmmm, tell me has a girl before ever kissed you? I wonder what it feels like to kiss someone." Peorth said in a seductive tone were only the two of them could hear. Her rose-tainted eyes preying on her pray.  
  
"Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!!! Keiichi screamed, moving his body left to right trying to escape.  
  
Peorh was caught by surprised she didn't expect him to react like this. She expected him to be just fully embarrassed but not act so paranoid with fear. Peorth shook him up worriedly trying to get him back to reality. "Keiichi, Keiichi, Keiichi! What's wrong! Keiichi!..."  
  
"St..op it. No...more. Stop...it. The nightmares slowly engulfing him as he fell unconscious, his whole body almost dropping dead.  
  
Peorth gasped, shaking him more vigorously, her fingers biting into his arms. Tears slowly filling her eyes. "Keiichi! Hey Keiichi! Please wake up! Keiichi...please (Sniff) wake up. I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you. (Sniff) It...was..all just a joke. Keiichi. Keiichi! KEIICHI!!!  
  
Giving up, She slowly rested Keiichi's head on her lap. Her left hand stroked his black hair gently. A tear fell down her cheeks down to Keiichi's clothed chest and hot, aching sobs tore from her throat. "What have I done? What am I gonna do? Where will we go? It's all my fault this happened, if I just left him alone all of this wouldn't had happened."  
  
She thought and thought as she tried to figure out on what to do, until she remembered something. Something when Peorth and Belldandy were still children, talking about Bell's experiences when she descended from the heavens to planet Earth and met Keiichi for the first time. Flashback... The gardens of Heaven...  
  
"He was the first and nicest person I have ever met. He's nice, honest and has a good heart. We had so much fun together. A small Belldandy said in admiration.  
  
"Wow really? He must be a really great guy then. Oh how I wish I could have met him. A small Peorth said in amazement, sitted right next to Belldandy.  
  
"Say tell me Bell where did you two first have met anyway. Please I want to know. Peorth said, and tugged on Belldandy's sleeves.  
  
"Well we first met on this temple in Japan I think it was in... End of Flashback...  
  
"The temple!"  
  
A\N: Yes a little boring but hey what can I type in just one day. To be Continued 


	4. Home Sweet Temple Home

A/N: I only have one word to say as to why it takes so long to update "School"  
  
Home Sweet Temple Home  
  
Peorth immediately looked into Keiichi's pockets and searched for the ignition key for the motorbike. "Where is it? Where is it? Aha got it. Don't worry Keiichi it's my fault that I got you through this and I'll get you out of it I swear.  
  
Slowly she levitated Keiichi's unconscious body off the bench, and put him on the sidecar. She put the key on the ignition switch, as it suddenly sprung to life. She sat on the driver's seat and used her magic to drive the vehicle to the temple.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed before she neared to her destination "Lets see I turn right here then make a left at the first corner..."  
  
A drop of water suddenly fell on her nose, looking up she noticed more drops were pouring from the dark clouded sky, it was starting to rain hard.  
  
"Darn it, it's starting to rain I guess I'll have to speed it up a few notches or Keiichi will get soaked wet." She worried, water beginning to trickle down her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later they had arrived on the temple grounds. She quickly carried Keiichi with her magic including the suitcase that was given to them before they left. Running to the door soaking wet from the unforgiving rain. She immediately laid him to rest on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Hello is anybody here! Hello, please answer me! We need some help!" But only the rumbling of the thunder and the falling rain of the stormy night answered her plea.  
  
"Oh no he's all wet" As she observed his wet forsaken body. She touched Keiichi's forehead with her right hand wiping of the wet hair. She suddenly withdrew her hand as she felt Keiichi's temperature. "Huuuh, no he has a fever. Dammit!" Her hands slamming into the wet floor.  
  
"This is all my fault. This wouldn't have (Sniff)...happened if it weren't for me (Sniff). She said in complete shameful tears not noticing it earlier.  
  
Never before had Peorth been so helpless in her entire lifetime. Even when she heals his fever the damage was already done. He would never forgive her not after what happened. She wouldn't be surprised if he would run away from her completely then try to cancel their contract that bonded them. To her it was entirely hopeless.  
  
Working quickly, she waved her hand all through Keiichi's body, as her magic went through his body, healing his illness and drying her and Keiichi's clothes. Checking his temperature again his fever faded away as it had came and his temperature went back into a normal state.  
  
"I'm sorry Keiichi. I'm so (Sniff) sorry. I promise if you ever forgive me for what I've done to you. I'll do everything I can do to make you happy. I promise...  
  
She wrapped Keiichi with a yellow blanket from his suitcase so not to catch his illness again. As she lay her head on his chest to keep him warm. "I promise." Does were her final words, as she slept on Keiichi's chest.  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning, the rain has stopped and a new day was about to begin. Peorth slowly opened her eyes looking back first at Keiichi, she got up and walked outside the door. Observing the palace grounds inside and out. The temple was an abandoned wreck. Shards of glass, wood, paint and leaves scattered all over the temple grounds. The roof of the temple was filled with holes. Roof tiles either misplaced or missing. The garden needs a lot of trimming, the walls were entangled with green vines and moss.  
  
She turned back gazing at the temple looking at it both with awe and disappointment. "So this is were Bell and Keiichi first met. Hmmm, It's not as great as what Bell told me when we were still kids, probably because no one actually lives here anymore to take care of it. But maybe its soul still lingers through these shallow walls."  
  
She walked toward the temple, slightly placing a hand on the wooden post that held on to what was left of the torn rooftop and closed her eyes probing deep into the depth's of its soul. Sensing if its spirit still existed through the years it has been abandoned.  
  
Slowly Peorth opened her eyes from her trance, permitting herself a half smile. "Don't worry Keiichi even if you don't find it in your heart to forgive me at least let me give you a new home to stay."  
  
A red aura of light suddenly surrounded the temple, restoring it to its natural form. As the red light that surrounded the temple faded the temple and all of its surroundings were back as they were before so many years ago. "So you do still remember." Peorth said to the temple.  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning. As a new day bright day arisen from the darkness of the night. The clear blue sky. Birds flying high into the new day ahead. Peorth sat on a rock awaiting Keiichi's awakening from his sleep wondered to herself if he will ever forgive her for acting so foolish.  
  
Back inside the temple Keiichi was slowly starting to stir from his sweet slumber. He started to open his eyes, rubbing his eyes with his hands . "(Yawn) Wh-what happened?" He said sleepily. "Man I had a weird dream last night I dreamed that I accidentally called a Goddess on a telephone. Then I wished her to by my side forever. Ha HA HA man that was some dream...What the?" He noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. He observed the wooden room from top to bottom. To his surprise he was neither in his room or any part of the dorm for that matter.  
  
"Where am I? This isn't my room. (Gasped) Oh no it couldn't be. Ok ok don't panic first lets recall the dream I had. I wished for a Goddess then Tamiya and the others suddenly banged at the door and kicked us out. So we went to dorm to find a place to live...then- then... strange that's all I could remember. Then that means it wasn't a dream at all. Peorth must have brought me here some how. But I didn't remember going in here at all." His mind already filling up with questions.  
  
He threw away the blanket on the floor and searched for Peorth, hoping to get some answers. Opening the sliding door he couldn't believe it with his own eyes. "What the! It's-its temple. Hey wait I know this place I went in here as a kid but this was abandoned years ago how come its looks so new. Maybe Peorth knows. Peorth! Peorth where are you?! Peorth! Keiichi shouted out loud as she looked for her, wondering where she was.  
  
Suddenly Peorth's whole body froze at the first sound of her name being called out. "Oh, no he's awake already." Her whole mind was filled with dread. Not wanting to see him, not wanting to hear his anger. But she knew in her heart that it was completely understandable if he did. She had no choice but to take his words seriously. Then wait for the punishments that would await back in heaven.  
  
She could already hear his voice getting louder and louder with every call. Calming herself down she tried to prepare herself for the worst.  
  
"Peorth! Peorth!" Finally he saw her standing in front of him. But Peorth didn't move, as the gentle breeze of the east wind blew on her hair. "Peorth there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Peorth? Is something wrong." Keiichi said, noticing something wrong within her eyes.  
  
Peorth didn't answer him, her hands clenched in a ball shaking nervously not knowing on what to do by the perplexity of it all. Peorth looked steadily in to his face. The rose-tainted eyes meeting his were narrowed at first, then softened into crying sobs of tears.  
  
"Peorth why are you crying? Peorth...?" Keiichi uttered worriedly, taking a few hesitant steps towards her. Suddenly without warning Peorth dove to his shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks and hot aching sobs tore from her throat, staining Keiichi's shirt.  
  
It took some time until Peorth finally spoke. "I'm so sorry Keiichi (Sniff)... I..I didn't mean to hurt you like-like this. I-I-I just... didn't know...that-that...." She said desperately, unable to suppress her choking sobs any longer.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" He said in panic, trying to push her away from him.  
  
The first thing that ran through Keiichi's instincts was let go. But as his eyes looked into Peorths sad, confused mind his heart strikingly said no. Trying to calm himself he took a deep breath, and slowly with slight shaking hesitation stroked her jet-black hair.  
  
Peorth looked up, and saw Keiichi stroking her hair as if to sooth her with compassion. She didn't expect him to react like this. His eyes were neither filled with fear, hate nor anger. But of someone who really cared for someone in need.  
  
Keiichi wiped away the tears on her eyes with his index finger trying to keep his composure and not to do anything that might upset her. (In other words leave without warning.)  
  
His delicate eyes still fixed on Peorth's. "Normally I wo-wouldn't do this with any oth..er woman s-so could tell me what's going on." He said softly, forcing out a smile.  
  
Peorth was startled she didn't sense any hate nor anger at all. Somehow he was different very much different. With all her might Peorth replied. "Wha-what do you mean? Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what? Why, did something happen to us? "Keiichi asked quizzically. "All I can remember were us getting ourselves kicked out of the dorm and trying to find a place to stay."  
  
"What? So you didn't remember anything after that?" Peorth hoped.  
  
Keiichi shook his. "No."  
  
As she saw Keiichi shook his head it finally made sense to her. "Keiichi didn't remember anything at all. That means he doesn't hate me. It must have been caused by total fear he was experiencing. Oh thank you God. Thank you." She thought with joy, as a gleam of hope shined upon her.  
  
"Aahhh, Peorth what did happen to us anyway?" Keiichi asked curiously  
  
Some how the gleam of hope turned into a cold disaster "What! Um well it-its a-a-a quite a long story really. I mean its nothing really. It-its just a waste of time and-and..."  
  
"I have time. Heck for a matter of fact I have a lot of time if you ask me."  
  
Immediately Peorth's world came crashing down on her hard. She had to think of a way to out of her jam "Oh no, what in the world do I do now. If I said the whole truth to him now he might have a relapse and remember everything that happened last night. This is not good; I can't tell a lie if I do I'll be punished by heaven itself. Ok think-think. What to do. What to do. I've got it! I don't have to tell the whole truth, just half of it. That way I don't have to get punished and Keiichi won't remember a thing."  
  
"Well?" Keiichi said, his patience wearing thin by the minute.  
  
"Well you see you kinda fainted and-and then it rained so I went into this temple. Then I discovered that you had broken down with a very high fever. The-then I healed and the rest is history the end." Peorth said, quickly as possible.  
  
"What! That really happened?" Keiichi said, still unsure of the circumstances.  
  
"Ye-yes really." Looking away from his gaze.  
  
"That's strange I never fainted before not even when I got a fever. Weak maybe but never fainted."  
  
"We-well maybe it was because of too much stress."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That's right stress, you know looking for a new home but always get rejected. Isn't that very stressful? I read from one of your world's books that too much stress can cause a human such as yourself to faint. And combine that with a very high fever wouldn't that be sufficient enough of a reason to say why you fainted." Giving him that sweet, calm and innocent voice that would make any man to fall for.  
  
"Well, it was very frustrating at first. Hmmm, I guess your right.  
  
"Of course I'm right. I am a Goddess you know." Saying it like she was the Almighty one which in a sense she wasn't.  
  
"Then why on Earth were you crying when you knew that you could have just have revived me instantly in the first place."  
  
"Doesn't this guy ever get satisfied." She thought with frustration.  
  
"Well its because we're so sensitive about things." Talking again with her sweet voice.  
  
"Sensitive?"  
  
"Yeah, we goddesses cry on a lot of things like-like um a trees dying or-or an animal in peril."  
  
"Actually some of us do in a way. Then again does are just on the early child hold phase of our life." She thought.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem so sad to me."  
  
"We adapt quickly. Now please stop asking any more questions its giving me a migraine already." She said wearily, placing a hand against her forehead as if having a splitting headache was about to brew.  
  
"I'm sorry maybe...  
  
"No it's o.k. I just need some rest that's all.  
  
"Yeah, sure... Ehm" Pointing his finger on Peorths enclosed hands. "I know you want to rest but I think its much more better on a warm comfy futon bed than my chest if you don't mind.  
  
"He he sorry." Giving him one last squeeze and then broke away. Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
"(Sigh) that was close. Thank the stars he didn't remember.  
  
Giving a long sigh of relief he looked into the clear blue sky as a soft breeze brushed on his face. Wondering on what this encounter will take him.  
  
"Huh, I wonder?"  
  
A/N: So ends the fourth chapter actually all of 1-4 chapters were suppose to be one big chapter but because of the lack of time it turned to to this . Here's a preview to next chapter  
A Goddess Trying to be Helpful  
"Stop it! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!  
  
As Peorth lay on a futon bed were Keiichi slept, her hands folded under her head. Her eyes staring blindly on the wooden ceiling. She wondered when those two shocking words would stop haunting her.  
  
"No more...please stop..."  
  
She tried to forbid them from invading her consciousness, blocking them out along with the events that had occurred that horrible day but she couldn't. Usually if she were up in heaven she would use her spare time sitting on her floating chair and read through hundreds or even thousands of books filled with nothing more but information about mankind's, world, history, but most especially stories of human romance and love. Trying to fill that big gap of curiosity in her mind. But today on this New World she would now live in it was a different curiosity all together it was haunting her. They seemed to play over and over again, as if an old phonograph needle was rutted in a deep groove.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Why? Why did he react that way to me? I read and read and read all about human nature and their actions, I practically thought I knew more about humans more than anyone else did. And yet...this happens these reactions he has given me are not from any book I have ever read before. Something must be wrong there must be or maybe... maybe my knowledge of humankind isn't enough that must be it. I must research about this more thoroughly and once I do. I swear to make up all the things that had happened today, I promise. She told herself as she heard Keiichi open the sliding door and came in. Whatever was going to be their destiny had already begun.  
  
A/N: Also if I have the time I might update it with the next-next chapter "Sabotage" Guest Starring: Urd 


	5. Forlorn

A/N: Please review and if you can can you also give some advise so I can improve the story. Thank You.  
  
Forlorn  
  
Heaven: Belldandy's room...  
  
Somewhere in Heaven as time slips by the passing gates of sorrow. One cry's, oblivious by all and yet known by others. In the midst of chaos that had uttered only one word and yet destroyed so many. We can't help but wonder if we could have done anything to stop it.  
  
In a darkened bedroom on the upper story of the west wing, a Goddess of some mere twenty-one years slept with her face pressed to the soft, glimmering pillow, slim body unmoving as her eyes still wet with tears. Another Goddess with raven black hair in beautiful pink garments floated to her on the cold night air, then turned away slowly with an exclamation of sadness, letting the darkness hover onto the other and leaving her sleep helplessly at the flames eating greedily in her heart.  
  
"So is she alright?" inquired a Goddess in her late twenty's sitting near the welcoming warmth of the white magical fire, her delicate hands gently stroking with a strain of her wavy white hair.  
  
"No." the little Goddess said sadly, shaking her head. " Elder sister is fast asleep tears still swelling out her eyes. Oh Urd, why won't elder sister just forget about him? Surely she doesn't intend to spend another night sleeping and crying.  
  
Urd's bent her head lower over the sofa. "I wish I knew Skuld. I wish I knew..."  
  
Helpless anger burned in Skuld's chestnut-brown eyes and her stiff petticoat rustled as she resumed her restless pacing. With in her raven- black hair she seemed to fade into the gloomy shadows of the room, and only when she came to stand before the grate was the darkness dispelled by the reflected firelight dancing on her bright brown eyes.  
  
"I wish we could do something" She said in the top of her lungs, "but how? And further more" Skuld's voice shook "there is nothing the least healthy about going to sleep crying and doing nothing about it!  
  
"Perhaps she'll be alright in the morning." Urd said hopefully.  
  
Skuld's eyes flashed. "That I cannot believe! You saw her didn't just now didn't you Urd, how she wept and the way she was choking in sadness!" Her small fist smacked into her open palm. I vow I cannot sit by and watch another night and let her cry herself to death. I won't let that happen!  
  
Urd opened her mouth, but there was nothing she could say in response to Skuld's outburst.  
  
"Look Skuld believe me she'll be fine in the morning." She repeated with optimism rolling her eyes from Skuld's over reacting to the situation.  
  
"You should know better than to believe that!" Skuld said scornfully. Once elder sister cry's it almost never stops" she added slowly, "but the Lord...I find it hard to believe that the Lord would do such a thing to damage elder sister's heart like that.  
  
Skuld had known before that The Almighty God was the most understanding and forgiving of all the Gods. He would forgive any wrongdoing done by any creature either good or bad. He was someone who cared for everything he had created even going below to the most heartless and the greedy of all of his creations. And yet he declined her own sisters wish, who was already pleading, beseeching for his acceptance.  
  
Oh, Skuld had seen Belldandy cry from one reason or another, but it only made Skuld wish not to see it any longer almost always causing her to go hysterical at times of Bell's grief's. She had been too young in those days and to terribly jittery on what to do in such situations.  
  
Urd on the other hand was the complete opposite of her. Yes, she too hates it when she sees any of her sisters' cried but quickly shoves it of her mind, knowing the role she must face. She would always be the one too comfort her two younger sisters in times of need. Keeping it cool and yet still caring, giving them her best smile, seeming to be happy with out a care in the world, even though a grieving pain was stabbed in her heart, knowing it would do no good if they see her sad or unhappy. She was truly devoted to her sisters even from all the times they had fought and quarreled with one another she would always be there to help.  
  
Her tactics were plain and simple but in such a way that it actually works. She would wait and wait until no tear could fall know longer making it easier for her to talk to them and make reason. It may sound odd maybe even cruel but somehow it works.  
  
But Skuld still didn't get the whole picture, even from all the times she and Beldandy cried she still didn't get it. One reason would be because she is still a child but to Urd it was just because she was too plain ignorant when it comes to feelings and emotions.  
  
The only thing she could do is wait and watch Skuld rant out her thoughts as she pleased, running about the room saying how cold she was or how could she just let it happen. It was the same old thing.  
  
Yet none of Urd worst imagination had prepared her from the faith her younger sister was given. Despite all her self control, she could only assume the worse that it might take more than just counseling to get Bell back to the way she was, it would only take a miracle to do such a thing. Unless...  
  
"His Lordship would never do this. Wouldn't he?" Skuld had quavered, her small white hands resting on her bosom. "What are we going to do?  
  
"Do?" Urd had repeated tiredly. "I suppose we should do something about it."  
  
"But his Almighty... Skuld retorted seeing that evil gleam in Urd's eyes"  
  
Urd had interrupted her with a terse shake of her head. "Don't worry Skuld its not like we're gonna break any rules." Standing up from the sofa. "Come on." Walking out of the door.  
  
"What?" Skuld said startled, pausing for a second to absorb what she had said.  
  
Sighing, Urd came back to her, "To find Peorth remember, unless all that ranting you did for the past 6 hours made you forget." Her hands tapping lightly on Skuld's forehead. "If you're not coming that's fine with me. Stay and grovel all you want, while I go look for her." She turned her back on her and went on her way. "Toodles." Waving her hand at Skuld and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Wait Urd I'm coming too." But it was too late, Urd had already vanished before she could get to her. "Ooh that Urd. Her voice said in controlled anger. With in a second she too vanished in search for Peorth.  
  
Urd appeared in a long transparent hallway leading into the Earth Help Center office. It was an ordinary sight in Heaven. It was situated near the corner of the Goddess Relief Office, but it boasted on the exquisite lush wildlife that lay beyond the crystalline walls of the hallway. It was paradise and yet not beyond human imaginations but still non-existent from the world of men.  
  
Urd paused for a brief moment taking in the admirable scenery of red light that transpired like a beautiful sunrise in the midst of grief. Her soft blue silk robe rustled gently when a small flash of pink light suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Her head did not looking back, already knowing who it was, Urd spoke. "That took you long enough. What took you so long? Traffic?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Skuld gritted her teeth from her sisters taunting ways, hating it every time when she was always treated like a kid that was only ment to be teased. "What took me so long?! You idiot do you know how much time it took just to find a trace of your aura! You just vanished and left me there to find you from who knows where. And your just standing there saying what took me so long..."  
  
Urd just grinned at her retort not taking any heed to Skulds complaining remarks, keeping a steady pace to her path.  
  
"Urd come back hear!!! I'm not yet done with you! Urd!!! She demanded, stomping her foot on to the white floor.  
  
Urd was still her old annoying self, ever the wild one of the family. Never listening and ever the troublemaker as she still is known. Skuld doubt that she would come back. She didn't even dare take notice of her words. The only option she had was to follow her wherever she went, no if nor buts.  
  
"Why do you always treat me like a child Urd?."  
  
"Well maybe because your whining like one." Urd said, trying not to laugh at her little sister.  
  
"But I don't like it anymore."  
  
"Look we'll talk about this later. We have to find Peorth first and when everything done then we can talk." Urd said blankly, barely taking a glance at her sister.  
  
"But...  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. See if I care." Skuld said in childish disdain, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
As they walked away towards the central hall, they both began to hear telepathically the voices of Gods and Goddesses alike. All spoke of someone, a human but the rest of the information was disrupted by all of the people jumbling up the reception signal.  
  
"What in heavens name is going on Urd?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Urd smiled. "Let's investigate." Grabbing Skuld's hand pulling her towards the hallway.  
  
"Urd waaaaaait...!"  
  
"Urd will yo-you slo-slow down..." Skuld shakingly requested, almost tripping a few times, unable to keep up with her sister.  
  
Slowly they saw a bright flash of light at the end of the hallway and as they passed beyond it they both stopped hesitantly as to what they saw.  
  
"What in the world of men is going on?" They both shouted out loud.  
  
The office was like a disaster area, Goddesses running from one place to another. The ringing of phones could be heard everywhere unanswered by anyone since all the Goddesses were too busy on something very important that it was mind boggling. The office was on a riot.  
  
They looked far and wide for someone to talk to but they did not take notice of their plea.  
  
"Excuse me but..."  
  
"Sorry, too busy right now Urd maybe later..."  
  
"Hey wait... Dammit..."  
  
Soon Skuld found someone that maybe able to help. At the end of the corner, sitting on a desk, observing all the people come and go. She was relaxing for a moment from all the commotion.  
  
"This isn't working out." Urd said wearily with a hint of resignation. "Come on Skuld maybe we could find someone else to... Skuld? Skuld, where are you?! Skuld?! " She spun around, surveying the place around her, her eyes frantically searching for her. Her heart sunk when it became apparent she was no longer there. Urd ran, pushing her way out of the crowd trying to find her lost begotten sister. "Skuld?! Dammit of all the times she had to wonder off...  
  
"Urd!"  
  
Suddenly Urd heard a faint voice from the crowd calling out her name.  
  
"Urd!" The voice echoed, repeating her name over and over again.  
  
She looked into the direction of the voice, seeing two figures along the end of the corner. One was a young woman in white overflowing garments, bright and crisp, sitting down on her white desk, swaying her ivory-white legs, her head crowned by a halo of honey-blond hair, glowing amidst the bright lights of the room. Beside her was Skuld, frantically waving her arms back and forth signaling her to come.  
  
"Urd! Urd over here! I think I found some one who may be able to help us!"  
  
Muttering something to herself, Urd walked over the Blond hair Goddess noticing the small golden plaque that said "Computer Administrator. "Good day." Urd greeted. "Perhaps you can help us, we're trying to find a friend of ours maybe you could help us.  
  
Excitedly, blue eyes wide, the Goddess responded, "Sure, it's not like I'm, doing anything around here. Since all the granting of wishes have been halted for a while. I practically have a lot of time on my sleeve."  
  
Suddenly, Skuld interrupted, a slight puzzled look on her eyes. "Halted? What do you mean by all the granting of wishes have been halted?  
  
The Goddess looked at them with surprise. "Why, didn't you two hear the news..." She looked at the two confused faces that were staring at her, they didn't. "Hmmm, you two aren't from around this sector are you? Eyeing the two of them.  
  
The two sisters just shook their head.  
  
"We'll if you must know, we just got one of the most strangest wishes heaven has ever granted to a human." She said, teleporting herself back on her seat, tapping on her computer keyboard. "Even I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." She said, a small chuckle almost escaping her lips.  
  
The two drew closer to her following her every word.  
  
"He wished for a...Goddess to-to be...he wished for a Goddess to be by his side forever." The Goddess said in uncontrollable laughter. "Isn't that something or what?  
  
The two sisters just stared at her for a brief moment, trying to comprehend her exact words. "He wished for a Goddess to be by his side forever! Tha-thats a good one." They both shouted out loud, as they broke in harsh hysterical laughter, holding on to the desk before they loose their balance.  
  
"Yeah can you believe it... I hate to be on her shoes right now. HA HA HA HA.  
  
The laughter suddenly stopped to a halt. "Wa-wait a minute. You mean...it's true? Are you serious?! Urd asked surprised.  
  
"Why you don't believe me." The Goddess responded with a disheartened tone. Just wait for a moment and I'll show you that it's no hoaxed." The Goddess said a small grin still on her face, typing away on her keyboard. Afterwards she turned the computer monitor for both Urd and Skuld to see. "Here take a look for yourself."  
  
"What!!!"  
  
Goddess: Peorth  
  
Class: First class, second category, Unlimited  
  
Wish Grantee: Keiichi Morisato  
  
Wish: A Goddess like her to be by her side forever.  
  
Status: Granted  
After discovering Peorth's uneventful faith the two sisters fell silent unable to speak to one another. They slowly went to the comforts of Urd's ample apartment. Settling themselves on the living room sofa, silence surrounding the room.  
  
Urd stayed quite at first staring blankly at the fire, her pale eyes glazed over as she found herself lost in thought. Braking off from her thoughts she waved her hand slowly, and two cups of tea magically appeared on her and Skulds hands with a snap of her fingers.  
  
"Thanks Urd I really needed one right now." She said softly taking a small sip of her tea.  
  
"Your welcome." She said sullenly, staring deep at her reflection on her cup for a moment, before drinking all of it with one quick swig, and laid it down the table. "But it's not as good as Bell's though.  
  
Skuld regarded Urd with sadness, since now it wasn't only one it was now two of her sisters who were sad and with out hope. Her mind was in a sense of dismay. All of these conflicts were coming to her mind too hard and fast. It was already taking a toll on her fringed mind. It was getting harder and harder to keep it in check.  
  
After what Urd saw on the monitor, it somehow shocked her to the point of disbelief. Even when they walked back to Bell's apartment all Skuld could hear was Urd murmur one word. "No."  
  
"Don't worry Urd, like you said everything will be fine. Right Urd?  
  
"Hmph, that's strange, being the optimist now aren't we Skuld. Urd chuckled softly. "You don't have to try and cheer me up Skuld. You can't fool me. Urd stared at her. "I know more about you than even Belldandy could. For one thing you're usually not the optimistic one of the family.  
  
Skuld's gaze slowly went to her cup, holding it tightly as if to crumple it within her hand. "I'm sorry I was just...  
  
"No don't be, I was just joking with you." She said half-heartedly, trying to give her a smile.  
  
Skuld noticed something wrong with Urd. But what? She didn't act like her old self, she was acting very peculiar. Something was bothering her sister's mind. Within her chest she could feel her heart getting heavy, her impatience already taken over her.  
  
"Urd is something wrong."  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
"Urd answer me!" Skuld shouted out demandingly, quickly standing up from her chair hitting the table as a process, dropping her cup on to the table, breaking it into two it's contents spilled down to the floor.  
  
Urd's eyes flashed furiously at her youngest sister, her compressed hands were already shaking uncontrollably. Her fragile mind no longer able to take the pressure that had befallen her family. She bit her lip, determined not to cry but with no avail  
  
Instantaneously Urd stood, her voice was cold and menacing. Tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke out. "Will you just shut up you little brat!"  
  
Taken aback, Skuld only stood staring at her. Urd had never spoken to her with such a menacing tone. But Skuld never backed down on any fight especially with her sister. "What did you just say!"  
  
"You heard me you ignorant little brat just SHUT UP!" Urd spat out on her.  
  
Skuld couldn't take it. This was not her sister. She had never behaved this way, never spoken to her with so much hate, never looked at her with such a strong disliking. It was more than she can bear.  
  
"How dare you say that to me! When you did nothing more than just sit there doing nothing while elder sister cry's!" Skuld trembled as she spoke, yelling at Urd with strong, firm voice.  
  
"Did nothing?! Look who's talking you wining brat! You know as well as I that you just stand there and whine for a miracle showed up! You did nothing less than I!  
  
The two stared sullenly at each other neither one backing down on their dispute.  
  
"At least I have feelings for her!" While you just go on about yourself without a care in the world doing anything you want ignoring everything that comes your way! You're just a selfish..."  
  
In a split second before Skuld could utter another word. Urd's hands instantaneously slapped Skuld across the face taking all the force and anger with one single blow.  
  
Skuld backed away a little from the force of the blow, wincing from the pain but darted her eyes back at her eldest sister, suddenly tasting her own blood from her lips.  
  
Urd was taken back by her own sisters words. She never knew Skuld taught of her in such a way. When she to was in bitter torment for her younger sister's fate. She looked back into the passed remembering every bitter moment when she was there for them. She was the one who would comfort for them when know one would. From the time they were little to the time they had grown. And now all she gets in return was Skulds own words telling her that she was nothing more but a cold hearted being. Without neither a heart nor a soul to even care.  
  
Urd's hand turned red feeling the stinging pain on her palm that she hit her sister with, holding back her already clenched hand from hitting her sister's face down to the ground. Her voice softened but her tone was still the same with biting rage. "Ho-how dare you...How dare you EVEN SAY THAT TO ME!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL!!! "Urd snapped.  
  
Flashes of electrical light quickly blazed through her tear driven eyes. Slowly engulfing the darkened room with her aura. "You...want to...know how I feel? THIS IS HOW I FEEL!!!" With the final word said the whole room was instantaneously destroyed with one last burst of light.  
  
"Urd Stop it!!" Skuld shouted, covering her averted eyes away from the light. The strong winds that was produced from Urds aura howled violently, whipping Skuld's hair about, each strand stinging as it lashed out against her face. Then everything became a blur...  
  
Skuld lay on her back groaning in pain. Slowly she opened her eyes, her hand reached out to her forehead, feeling a slight throbbing pain in her head. Her mind was dazed, swirling with thoughts. They raced through her brain one after another, a thousand different emotions and visions clustering together into one massive ball of confusion.  
  
She rose to her feet, fighting for clarity against a bout of dizziness. She shakingly brought herself to an unsteady stand and stumbled toward the wall.  
  
In her state of incoherence it took her a moment before her mind was finally made clear. She observed her surroundings wearily.  
  
"Urd...? Skuld whispered.  
  
But there was no sign of her anywhere. Urd somehow disappeared after the incident, only leaving a path of total devastation beneath her wrath. Everything lay in ruins, its once beloved walls of furniture now nothing more than smoldering heaps of rubble.  
  
Everything from the shredded pieces of the front door, torn off by its hinges. To the shards of debris that lay scattered on the whole room.  
  
Only a holographic image of the three sisters smiling happily lay almost undamaged on the floor near Skuld's feet. As a drop of liquid plunged quietly through its distorted image.  
  
"Darn It!!!"  
  
TBC... 


	6. Why

A\N: Sorry if it took so long. I had a minor internet problem for about two weeks.  
  
Why...  
  
Trouble had already been born even in the deepest hearts of Heaven. And yet nothing could even begin to compare it to the grieving heart of one ...who had lost it all forlorn. Damaging thyself and others close in her closed hand...  
  
Bell, listened to them when Skuld checked up on her. But even though she was listening, she fell asleep again. When she awoke her heart was already battered, scarred with torment, unfulfilled beyond words that we can ever say. The promise that she had made to him was gone, broken, discarded, thrown away forever...lost both in darkness and of her own soul. To her...it was hopeless.  
  
Her mind began to circle, to wheel, to seek the reason for the profound sense of woe with which she was awakened. Then memory, sweeping back, told her why.  
  
Everything she had lived for, everything she had hopefully worked for, all but...forlorn beyond hearts reach.  
  
Slowly she sat up, slipped out of bed, and knelt on the floor and cried.  
  
"O Lord why...why can't I see him so. Why!? I still don't understand. I..I still don't...understand...Why?  
  
Is she praying or is she begging? No, this was only feeling sorry for herself.  
  
She began again.  
  
"Why...Lord? Why!? You said this was for the best. My best? Best for whom?...For you? For them? For Peorth?!..."  
  
But there was no answer from God. Not from him...not from her sisters...not from anybody. But she kept on, knowing that no one would give a meaningful reply.  
  
"This hasn't anything to do with what's best! I don't care what's best! I don't care... All I wanted...all I ever wanted...was just to see him...just to see him one more time. Is that so much to ask o Lord? Is that so much to ask...  
  
Could she bear it? No she could not. She didn't want to. Was it cowardice? Then why is it so? Why is she still so persistent? Because she loved him? Did she ever love him? Did it matter?  
  
And as if they were read to her, she heard the very last words...the very last wonderful words he said to her that once kept her going. "I promise you Bell. I will remember you. Somehow, someway I will remember you. Even if it would take me forever, I'll remember you. Forever..."  
  
She wished to have promised him the same but she couldn't. The law forbade it. But as his memories of her were erased, her love for him didn't. She tried everything in her power to have met him again, determined to see him even for just a mere moment...but it was all forlorn...again God forbade it.  
  
Without one question answered, she crawled back into bed, and as she laid her head on the pillow, shock and unnerving sadness swept over her again.  
  
She was crying once again, against her will, in slow almost noiseless sobs. Tears ran across her cheeks and wet the frill of her nightgown around her neck.  
  
She surrendered utterly to her need for tears. Lying so, her face buried in the pillow, weeping like a abandoned child, her mind blank, her heart swollen with grief...Her heart in forlorn....  
  
"Why..."  
  
  
  
In the darkest part of Heaven there is a tower of pure mystic energy, made from the finest Armageddon crystals, lay hidden from all who dare come close to it. Shrouded in mist even to the highest of rank. Known only by a few as a bringer of torment. Known only as a symbol of beauty to others. It's azure white gloow playfully overcastting dark moving shadows that seemed to dance to the lights movement.  
  
Though beautiful as it may seem, it is hidden almost to all, by mountains so high that you have to squint to see it's very top and covered by dense under growth of trees, bushes and shrubs of all kinds.  
  
Guarded constantly by the best of warriors of Heavens army and behind them a light barrier surrounded the tower maybe as a last resort to anyone who may try to break in. Only a chosen few could pass through without turning into a cinder.  
  
Because of it no one really knew what it's for or what it holds to be guarded so vigilantly. The people of Heaven who knew about it can only guess and wonder on what it may hold. Their guesses can turn to something perhaps believable into something odd or absurd. For example some would say that it holds the very key to Heaven's survival. Some suggest that it's a weapon, a last resort if Heaven would go to its inevitable doom. Others would believe to the extreme, thinking that it's the very source of life itself. What ever the answer is? Whatever it may hold in its bard doors... may be a mystery, locked to the eyes of both man, angel, demon and beast forever...  
  
  
  
Besides the tower lies the mountain of Ochren. Dead and desolated it was no wonder why it was put there in the first place. The mountain was absolutely lifeless. Colored in a distinct color of gray, its peek was sheathed by storms of gray ash that seemed to gash the lowering red sky. And on top of its peek, lay a gray cross, rutted through the years, it stands still on the cold rocky surface.  
  
In its desolated peek, only one spark of life remains, not a live in but a frequent visitor, perhaps the only visitor who comes to its peek.  
  
Scowling. The visitor stared through the vast horizon, barely aware of the sounds around her.  
  
As she watched, coils of fog crept silently down the slopes to settle on the floor of the valley, to thicken and grow as though to hide the sullen scene from her sight.  
  
And slowly the valley walls seemed to meet on the western horizon, where, for a moment, crimson silver of setting light slashed through the clouds, then vanished.  
  
"By all that is holy," she thought, "why build the tower at a spot like this?" Without intending to, she spoke aloud. "More to the point, why even be built at all."  
  
As she turned away from the tower, she caught a glimpse of the Gate of Judgement. She halted, frowning at the mere images that spread in her mind. The over towering pillars and its gaping surroundings scarcely registered on her consciousness, rather, she looked squarely into the gate itself.  
  
She continued. "What were both your purposes to even be here? Why were you two built? Why bring so much pain, grief and misery when one enters either gate. Waiting patiently only to destroy another. Why? Why? Why...?"  
  
Slowly her gaze flickered over the cross, lingering at its shattered shape "And why did they have to give you so much grief?" she asked quietly, lowering to the ground.  
  
"Not only to you but also to so many." Her eyes sparkled, clenching her shaking hand into a ball "But unlike any of us...unlike anyone of us. You were the only one who ever died because of it all!"  
  
All words died, for one instant no words were said, only the tears that shed in the cold silent night.  
  
"Why...why...why...?"  
  
  
  
The secret of the entire world is whispered here in Eden, in the turmoil's of both good and evil, into the air, land or sea, from Heaven above to Hell below. For one brief moment, every heart will melt and all eye will flare with every sense of things of the divine. Immeasurably great, immeasurably sad to all those who may see...  
The child's shoes clinked on the ash covered ground, the sound echoing loudly in the deserted crevices, every step producing a cloud of dust, clutching a red, metallic, hammer tightly on her chest. Her face filled with sweat, her petite mouth panting for air.  
  
With only one thing on her mind "To find Urd."  
  
Then suddenly paused, catching her breath she pushed back her jet- black hair. Her tiny eyes staring along the shining architecture. Her free hand unexpectedly ascending to her mouth, as though it did not belong to her.  
  
Skuld was stunned. "Where...where am I?" She stammered.  
  
Slowly she stepped up to the view as if in a trance. Her voice lowered to almost nothing. "This isn't Heaven...?  
  
Her eyes widened her mouth unable to speak. It was beautiful, the designed, the way it was built, the way it was carved. It was flawless. Everything about it was...perfect.  
  
Not only that, its lights, the lights produced abundant variations of color more than even a rainbow, changing from one magnificent color to another.  
  
But it wasn't the outside that was special. No...It was inside of it. When Skuld gazed deep inside, she felt warm, she felt at peace within herself. The lights made her remember...memories, fond memories of her life, her childhood, happy moments of her past, everything.  
  
Alas nothing can last, not time nor space, not love or happiness. In the end all must perish and move on, nothing can ever last...nothing...  
  
Then someone called out to her.  
  
"Skuld..."  
  
"What? Who is it? Is someone there?"  
  
Was someone there? Was someone beside her?  
  
Suddenly she saw herself, lying peacefully on the soft green grass, looking high above the dark-blue sky then looked back at her near by companion. "Urd?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Her image responded.  
  
"Tell me Skuld, what do you see?  
  
"What?"  
  
"What can you see within your eyes, tell me."  
  
"You asked the strangest of questions Urd." She sighed. "But I'll play your game."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Well...I see a beautiful a clear night sky."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I see billions and billions of planets, stars and galaxies"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? That's everything there is to see. What else is there?"  
  
"Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"What? You didn't even answer mine yet?"  
  
"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine first."  
  
"Hmph. Ok ok. Shoot."  
  
"Are they beautiful?"  
  
"Huh. Is that all? Of coarse they are, they're all very beautiful. Now tell me. What else is there anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell youuuu, when you're old enough."  
  
"What!? That's not fare! I already answered your silly question. Now answer mine!"  
  
"No. I think you're too young to understand it yet. Maybe when you get older then I'll tell you.  
  
"No fair Urd! No fair..."  
  
Laughing at her quick to anger sister, Urd stuck out her tongue.  
  
Then the vision vanished...  
  
"Wha-what was that?" Skuld stammered, holding the hammer loosely on her hand. Then flopped down with a loud thud.  
  
"Urd?"  
  
TBC. 


	7. A Friend to be

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation. But I managed to scribble some stuff on the way and also updated my bio. By the way do any one of you people out there know a website were I can post drawings for free. Just asking. Also for the review question: Is this a P/K or B/K love story. Ans: For now it's a P/K love story but when I do finish this story lets just say the tides turn one way or another.  
  
A Friend to be  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!  
  
As Peorth lay on a futon bed were Keiichi slept, her hands folded under her head. Her eyes staring blindly on the wooden ceiling. She wondered when those two shocking words would stop haunting her.  
  
"No more...please stop..."  
  
She tried to forbid them from invading her consciousness, blocking them out along with the events that had occurred that horrible day but she couldn't. Usually if she were up in heaven she would use her spare time sitting on her floating chair and read through hundreds or even thousands of books filled with nothing more but information about mankind's, world, history, but most especially stories of human romance and love. Trying to fill that big gap of curiosity in her mind. But today on this New World she would now live in it was a different curiosity all together it was haunting her. They seemed to play over and over again, as if an old phonograph needle was rutted in a deep groove.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Why? Why did he react that way to me? I read and read and read all about human nature and their actions, I practically thought I knew more about humans more than anyone else did. And yet...this happens these reactions he has given me are not from any book I have ever read before. Something must be wrong there must be or maybe... maybe my knowledge of humankind isn't enough that must be it. I must research about this more thoroughly and once I do. I swear to make up all the things that had happened today, I promise. She told herself as she heard Keiichi open the sliding door and came in. Whatever was going to be their destiny had already begun.  
  
"Why am I here. Is this a dream or is this a nightmare. But it isn't a dream or a nightmare.it's real. The roughness of the wood, the smoothness of the floor...it's real to the touch. But why...am I afraid?"  
  
It has been a long time since Keiichi spoke near to a woman minus his mother and sister. He never actually trusted any other women besides them. And yet he could not think of an explanation for his reaction toward her. He was afraid but some how...comforted by her. She was straightforward but he tried not to run. She was beautiful and yet he was not ashamed to be with her. What was he feeling? And it haunted him just to think why.  
  
Keiichi sat curiously on the floor, wondering at the magnificent work done by his Goddess. "Hmm. The temple looks so brand new. Like it was just finished yesterday."  
  
Fascinated, he moved to the next room. "So this is the kitchen."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Keiichi immediately turned and gasped at the sight. "Peorth!" He saw her standing meekly in the doorway greeting him with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Keiichi." Peorth greeted in a cheery tone.  
  
Staring into Peorths smiling rose-tainted eyes, Keiichi moistened his lips. She couldn't have been there without hearing her come out. Then he saw sparkles of light hovering against the wind and vanished.  
  
"Good morning, Peorth." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh!" Placing a hand over her giggling mouth. I'm sorry. Did I startle you?  
  
Keiichi hesitated. "Ju-just a little." he managed to say.  
  
Smiling, Peorth sighed. "That's good to hear. The last time I startled you, you tried to runaway like a scared little mouse, completely trap from its prey.  
  
Actually Keiichi would have, but he tried to take away the fear, stiffening his spine to keep from doing so. "Yeah, I guess so." Keiichi laughed quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I guess, I'll get used to it in time...."  
  
Peorth approached him, her index finger resting briefly on top of his nose. "I guess you will." She murmured, then added. "Hmmm, you know, you look so 'cute' up close. Maybe...I should..."  
  
"Um, th-thanks."  
  
Keiichi lowered his eyes, afraid that his fear was all too easy to read. And decided to back away and by chance bumped directly on the door. "So...Peorth, how long were you standing there? He asked, hoping to regain self-control.  
  
"Oh just long enough to see you admire the kitchen." Carefully she approached him closer. "Why? Does it bother you Mon. Cheri?"  
  
But Keiichi backed away. "No-no its just that...well...I... have some ...more ex-exploring to do," Hastily he slid the door open. "so you can... check the temple out if-if you want to. I-I'll just be outside...bye"  
  
"Hey wait!" Peorth tried to reach out to him but he was long gone when she looked outside. Clearly by the way the muddy footprints were made, it was obvious that he ran...fast.  
  
"Darn." Snapping her fingers disappointedly. "That Keiichi, he did it again." Sighing Peorth observed Keiichi's muddy footprints. "I wish he could stay in one place for a minute or two. If this keeps up, he might as well wished for a barrier." Going back inside she sat elegantly at a nearby chair. "If only there was some way I could get him to stay put for once. Oh, if only I had my books," Peorth pouted. "I wont be in such a mess."  
  
Then her eyes brightened, "I got it."  
  
"Oh, just wait Keiichi and I'll show you what a first-class Goddess can really do."  
  
Keiichi stopped and rested his hand on a small fence. He was tired and was almost out of breath. His hand shook as he wiped of the cold sweat off his forehead. "Why...am I afraid?" He murmured. "Why did I ran so suddenly. Why do I always have to run away? Those nightmares I have, are they the cause? For years they have haunted me appearing as they please taunting me.over and over again. Huh, because of it I always ran, even though I wished it wasn't the real cause, they were always the cause."  
  
Keiichi managed to smile at his own endeavor, sullenly slumping to ground, leaning exhausted on the small fence, bowing his as if in defeat. "If only I had wished for it to be gone...maybe I would've been cured of this life of a nightmare..." Running a hand through his hair, he laughed out bitterly. "Instead I wished for a beautiful, sexy, flirty, scantly clad, French accented, Goddess, whose goal in life is to make me happy one way or another. How stupid can I get!? Even though I thought the whole thing was a big fat joke, why the Heck would I wish for such a thing? To even think of such a thing.jeez.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Keiichi sighed weakly. "Well no use crying about it. What's done is done. Might as well 'try' to enjoy it." Keiichi looked at the surrounding area and sighed. "I guess... I'll explore the place then.  
  
It was a warm fragrant day, the breeze insufficient to atone the unseasonable strength of the sun. As he strolled around the temple, Keiichi marveled at the loveliness of his surroundings; the garden of interlaced elegance, the ground filled with colorful flowers, and the endless rows of trees providing lush shade against the sun.  
  
It had been a very long time since Keiichi took time to admire a place such as this. For years he has busied himself with his work, taking no time to rest and see the world. With all his schoolwork plus all the 'grueling' club activities, there was no time to even have a last minute break without remembering the next test the following day.  
  
But today he could take all that and throw it in to the recycling bin. This time he'll take that long deserved rest that he had long awaited for.  
  
It seemed that the temple was abandoned, until they showed up. Before Peorth fixed up the place, the temple was nothing more than a shab of its original self. Keiichi was surprised that the government hadn't bulldozed the place a long time ago. Meekly he laughed at the very thought if Peorth didn't claim who she thinks she was. If it wasn't for her powers they'd be living on Japans top ten disaster areas. Just the thought of it made him cringe.  
  
As he walked, he noticed a little wooden gate, partially covered with moss and vines almost concealed in its surroundings.  
  
Keiichi's eyes grew wide, stammering beneath his breath. "I remember this...place. I remember this...this place as a...child." Cautiously he approached the fence, running a hand along the edges. "I-I played hear once...?  
  
Cautiously he opened the gate, giving a slight creek sound as he entered. But before Keiichi could take another step his whole body suddenly went numb. "Wha-whats happening? I can't move. "Try as he might, he could not move his whole body, slowly he felt the world begin to spin around him. He tried to open his mouth. He wanted to call for help. But he couldn't.  
  
The ground felt like it shook as if trying to sweep him of his feet. And suddenly the world was cold and dark, and he was falling to teh floor.  
  
"Please...someone...help...me..."  
  
Behind the scenes, Peorth was busy cleaning, preparing food, and decorating the whole kitchen and all were done by magic.  
  
Pleased that everything was running smoothly, Peorth went to the living room door and waited for Keiichi's arrival.  
  
"What...happened?"  
  
He opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in a strange dark room.  
  
It took him a moment before he could stand up.  
  
"Where am I?" Keiichi stammered.  
  
Where indeed? The room was completely empty, there were no lights, no windows and only one door and perhaps leading to an exit.  
  
But Keiichi did not dare move, it be like he already knew what was inside. Suddenly a slash of light crept through the door; Keiichi began to draw back, almost in a freezing panic. "No-no! Not again! Not again!" He tried to scream but all of it was transferred in is head.  
  
Quickly his heart began to hammer in an alarming manner. A wave of eerie fear swept over him. There was only one person who entered the doorway.  
  
Her.  
  
She had returned.  
  
Tall, dark hair, with her piercing dark eyes, she stood in the doorway smiling seductively at him, her eyes searching eagerly as she stared at him, waiting.  
  
Already at first glance, it was a woman but the room was too dark to know any other detail except what was shadowed. His eyes widened as if he saw the devil himself. And the mere sound of her voice caused his spirits to plummet drastically.  
  
"Hello my love," the woman's shadowed form purred. "Long time no see."  
  
"'MY' your so stiff as usual." She said with a nasty grin, clearly visible even in the darkness. "Why? Are you scared of something?" Noticing Keiichi hesitantly backing away. "Or is it just me."  
  
He backed himself in to a corner, trapped. His eyes never seemed to blink, both focused at the dark figure, coming towards him. "Do-don't come a-any closer." He stuttered.  
  
But his threat was nothing more than a pathetic plea. Arousing the woman even more, it seemed to amuse her with lustful delight. "Aaaaaw, is my little lover scared?"  
  
In three long strides she spanned the distance between them. She lifted his chin forcing him to look at her then parted some of his dangled hair from his forehead. Keiichi tried averting his eyes but something was forcing him to look directly at her menacing eyes. "Don't worry." She coed. "I won't hurt you." Her mouth was hovering slowly above him like a viper would on a prey. Then pierce him with her eyes, probing him, swallowing him then devouring him. It felt like being the prey itself.  
  
"Please... I beg of you...please le-let me go." Keiichi pleaded.  
  
"Why should I? She purred into his ears, gently nibbling at his lobe. "Don't you like me. Aren't I pleasing enough for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"NO?" She murmured, as her lips caressed down the nape of his neck. Erotically giving shivers through his neck with every caress. Her hand slowly straddled to his cheek then grasped the back of his head, her fingers sinking painfully into his hair. "Then why are you trembling?" She whispered. "Your excited, aren't you?"  
  
He hung helpless in her grasp, he tried to struggle free from her but with every try her grip became tighter. "Stop it! Please...stop. NO MORE!!! Please...let me go. LET ME GO..."  
  
But she didn't seem to care. As her hand forcefully urged his head back. Licking sensually at his neck before going back to his lips. She licked at his lips, then sealed it with a lustful kiss as if trying to consume him. A panicked whimper rose in his throat as he writhed against her helplessly. Keiichi was now afraid, afraid to learn the mysteries that awaited him at her hands, afraid as to what's to come.  
  
In his mind the kiss seemed to last forever and when she finally stopped, Keiichi coughed out loud trying to gasp for air.  
  
"Try as you might, you can't escape me." She murmured against his ear. "You're mine. Mine forever to keep. No matter what, your heart, body, and soul will...be...mine."  
  
She suddenly released him and blew him a kiss before everything disappeared. "Good bye for now my love. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Keiichi."  
  
He tried not to open them. Afraid on what may lye if he chooses to open them even for just a instant. Afraid that the dreams would haunt him. 'Is this another dream' he thought. 'Oh God please no.' But as he opened them he was now lying on the sofa in the living room. And it was Peorth sitting by his side not her. And she was studying him with concern  
  
"Peorth. Is-is that...you?" he croaked.  
  
She smiled nodding. "Are you alright, then?  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
He tried to sit up, grabbing hold of the sidearm for support.  
  
"Keiichi?"  
  
"I'm alright." He quickly assured her.  
  
But he lied. He wasn't all right. He felt sick to the stomach. But he tried to shake it off, hoping that it would be gone soon...like always.  
  
"Are you sure, you're entirely white." Peorth said, studying him with concern. Maybe you should...  
  
"No!" Keiichi interrupted, then his voice suddenly grew soft as he averted his eyes. "Sorry."  
  
But Peorth still smiled, shaking her head for assurance undaunted by his action, certain that Keiichi didn't mean to offend. "It's alright. I understand... You did have a very rough day today. And that's a fact." She giggled.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No." Peorth shook her head and pressed a hand on his lips and held his right hand with the other. "Shhh... It's okay." Peorth muttered.  
  
For a while he looked at her, At her sweet face, her innocent smile...feeling comfortable at her caring embrace. This wasn't the Peorth he knew...she changed. She was different. Was it another dream? Was this an illusion created by his own mind? Or...was this real?  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered.  
  
But she didn't respond, instead he felt Peorth's arms wrapped around him, pulled him closer, lips in his for just a moment. But he didn't resist her something was beckoning him not to. A moment later she pulled off yet her rose-tainted eyes remained. "Rest..."  
  
Then everything turned black.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh."  
  
Keiichi jerked awake alone in his futon bed. Dry-eyed he stared at the front door. Somehow he expected her to be here with him but he alone...no one was there. "Peorth?" Carefully he touched the edges of his lips. Was it just a damn dream summoned by his own treacherous toughts? Did it really happen? Did she really kiss him? If so why? "I have to know."  
  
Quickly he rose, scolding himself for his carelessness before he hurriedly sprinted for the door with utmost speed. He searched for the naive little Goddess in every corner of the temple. She wasn't at the living room. She wasn't at the garden. She wasn't at any room. Except maybe for... "The kitchen!"  
  
He whirred to the room with a burst of speed. Quickly he smelled the deliciously fragrant aroma of food coming from the kitchen that almost made his mouth water. But he quickly dismissed the thought not giving in to her temptations until he find some answers. "Bingo, Peorth must be inside." He thought, before reaching door. He stopped in the door way. And with one hard slide of the door there she was kneeling, her back to him, in front of her was a small oven, slowly she took out what appears to be a cake. She had been happily humming a soft melodic tune to herself as she took it out.  
  
And to his astonishment the whole kitchen was redecorated, from plain and ordinary to extraordinary and extremely embellished. The whole room turned to part kitchen and part dinning room and both in anyone's eye was definitely out of place, especially in a temple made for priest to worship not to decorate. The whole room was covered finely aligned red silk topped with red roses that looked fresh from a garden. Some of the furniture was plated with gold. The plain wooden table itself turned to something that might only be found in a classy antique shop. And to top it off there was even a golden chandelier, talk about class. This was first class to the bone.  
  
And the food, oh God the food is one of them. The whole table was filled with all kinds of delectably delicious food. There were muffins, candy of different variety, and oodles and oodles of fine chocolate and other type food that he hadn't even seen or tasted before his whole entire life. To put it simply, it was a meal made in Heaven.  
  
And for once Keiichi just stood there, speechless. "Oh...My...God..."  
  
But  
  
When she turned and saw him standing agape right at her, she stopped humming and gave him a dainty smile. "Ah! You just came at just the right time."  
  
He heard her voice, and he gave himself a mental shake, braking the strange spell she had upon him "What!?"  
  
"Preparation for your meal of course. So are you just gonna stand there all day, Keiichi."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not falling for that. You still have a lot of explaining to do Peorth and I want them now!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean."  
  
Keiichi was pissed; she was completely ignoring him like he was some no good nobody on the street. And it was starting to get annoying.  
  
"Whatever do I mean? Well explain this." He shouted, pointing to his lips. "You kissed me right here!"  
  
Still Peorth just smiled, acting like nothing happened. "Why wouldn't I?" she thought. "I thought it would make him happy. I even prepared this extravagant meal for him. But he hates me for it. Why? And what about the kiss it did put him to sleep. The again...the kiss was..."  
  
"Peorth are you even listening to me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You weren't listening to a word I said. Didn't you."  
  
"Of course I did Mon. Cheri." she countered, with her sweet innocent voice. "Its just that--  
  
Keiichi gritted his teeth together. "Could you cut it out with the whole sweet and innocent French routine, it's getting old and I'm not buying it one bit." He lost patience. "Now tell me the truth Peorth. If you were listening."  
  
But Peorth hesitated to speak. She did listen every word of it. Its just that...she really didn't know what to say. If she told the truth it'll hurt him. If she told a lie now, everything will be over.  
  
"Well Peorth," Keiichi demanded, folding his arms on his chest. "I'm waiting."  
  
Gently Peorth sighed. Staring straight at him with vivid rose-tainted eyes. "Keiichi," she said, and her lips curled with cool contempt as she evenly spoke. "You must be hungry with all that sleep, you still look so pale."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And my I just remembered, you haven't eaten one single thing since last night. That's why I prepared all this food just for you." magically all the covers were removed, releasing a sweet fragrant aroma, covering the whole room of its scent. "So please try it."  
  
"Peorth cut it out." Keiichi interrupted. "That's not what I meant. Hey!"  
  
"First for our side dishes we have risotto, Soupe A la Tomate, and Gratin Dauphinois and for desert we have Crumble aux Myrtilles, and Flan Aux Poire. So please come in and eat."  
  
"To Heck I will! I will not eat one single bite of your so called food until you answer me."  
  
"So you won't eat any of my food, that I have worked so graciously hard 'Just-For-You'."  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! Not until you tell me what happened a while ago."  
  
Peorth put her index finger at side of her cheek, while her right nestled at her left palm. "No." She looked down at Keiichi's shoes.  
  
A foreboding panic crept up to Keiichi's spine. "Something tells me I shouldn't have said that." Keiichi thought, gulping as he noticed Peorth's smile turning more into a sly grin.  
  
"Well you will eat my food." Then his shoes glittered. "Whether..."  
  
"Hey!" Lifting him up, moving him directly on top a chair.  
  
"You like it..."  
  
"Peorth put me down. Put me down this instant. Peorth!"  
  
"Or not."  
  
Then he fell down with a thud. "Aaaaaahhh. Oomph. Ouch! Not so rough!" Right on the chair.  
  
"So will you eat my food now?" Peorth asked sweetly.  
  
"After what you did to me. NO WAY!" Keiichi bit out, frowning at very thought of even asking him.  
  
"Weeeeell in that case, I have no choice but too..."  
  
Keiichi would have backed away if he could. The way Peorth was mischievously eyeing him. The way her tone sounded of childish mischief. It just made him wish he did accept her offer. But it was too late, already he could hear something rattle and it happened.  
  
"Peorth, why are all the utensils floating!? Wa-wait your not thinking of force feeding me...are you?" He quickly stared at her. Her smile told it all.  
  
"Wait!!! Okay! Okay! I give up! I give up! If it makes you happy I'll eat! Just don't any magic stuff!"  
  
"Great!" Peorth said, clapping her hands once joyfully.  
  
Keiichi sighed. "Okay, just pass me the spoon and... I'll...eat anything you want."  
  
Thirty minutes later Keiichi finished his meal. And he had to admit, it was the best meal he had ever tasted his whole entire life even if his hostess did force him. Somehow all his anger faded, maybe because of the meal, he thought to himself.  
  
"So how was your meal?" Peorth asked, sitting beside him.  
  
Keiichi tried to smile. "Well I must say that was the best meal I had in ages. But..." He stopped.  
  
"But what?"  
  
For a moment Keiichi was unable to reply, averting his eyes he kept his face expressionless and said. "Just don't do that again."  
  
Thanking her for the meal he immediately stood up and walked away. Passing right past her as if she were nobody. But Peorth followed him until they reached outside the temple. "Wait!" Peorth called out to him on the walkway.  
  
Keiichi halted. He sighed. "What is it now Peorth. It's not another forced upon meal is it." He said coldly.  
  
Peorth froze. "Well no...not exactly. I just...wanted to know were...your going?" She asked, downcast at his response.  
  
"To the mall." Keiichi explained.  
  
"Why isn't he looking back at me?" she thought.  
  
"Why." she asked him.  
  
"To get some stuff for the temple."  
  
"But you don't have to do that. I could give you anything you want just like that. She boasted, snapping her fingers. "I could give you anything you may desire. I could-  
  
"No," His tone softened as he glanced back into the soft rosy depths of her eyes. "It would be asking to much of you. I'll just buy them with my own expenses. If you don't mind?" He started walking again heading towards his bike, parked under a cherry tree.  
  
"To much to ask?" she thought. "Is he belittling my abilities?" she clenched her hands to a tight fist. "I'm a first class Goddess. Doesn't he realize how much work I had to put through just to get my license. I tried to give him the best of my services and he's saying it's to much for me. YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Are you coming or what?"  
  
Peorth was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts. "What?"  
  
"Are you coming to the mall? That is what you were about say right?"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
He climbed on his bike, putting on his helmet. "Peorth I didn't mean it that way. Sorry if I acted coldly to you. Like I said before I'm just not too comfortable with women..."  
  
"Wa-wait." She looked at him in numb shock.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to change clothes. Am I right?"  
  
"Well...no..."  
  
"Never mind." Keiichi sighed. "Just...hop on if you want to come."  
  
Peorth hesitated. This human is strange. His actions vary with every instant. Being shy, being mad, being kind and being thoughtful... "you're very strange Keiichi Morisato." She whispered to herself. "You're kind is very fascinating."  
  
She heard Keiichi cough..."Are you coming or not."  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
TBC... 


End file.
